GMA Radio-Television Arts
Local Newscasts *GMA Balita (1986–1992) *GMA Evening Report (1974–1976) *GMA Headline News (1986–1992) *GMA Network News (1992) *GMA News Digest (1976–1987) *GMA News Live (1987–1992) *GMA News Roundup (1974–1976) *GMA Saturday/Sunday Report (1986–1989) *News at Seven (1976–1986) *The 11:30 Report (1982–1986) Election coverage specials *Decision '88 (January 18–19, 1988) Public Affairs programs *Business Today (1990–1992) *Eye to Eye (1988–1992) *Firing Line (1992) *Interaction (1976–1987) *Issues and Answers (1987–1992) *Kape at Balita (1991–1992) *Negosiete: Mag-Aral sa GMA (1990–1992) *Profiles Of Power (1990–1992) *The Probe Team (1988–1992) *Straight from the Shoulder (1987–1992, produced by MBC Production Unit) *Someone's on Your Side (1987–1989) *Weekend with Velez (1986–1987) *Velez This Week (1987–1990) *Veritas Monitors (1988) *Viewpoint (1984–1992) Comedy *Ariel con Tina (1974) *Baltic & Co. (1974–1976) *Cafeteria Aroma (1983–1984) *Family 3 + 1 (1989–1992) *Martin After Dark (1988–1992) *Not So Late Night With Edu (1985–1987) *Ober Da Bakod (Produced by Viva Television, 1992) *Pamilya Bato-Balani (1974–1975) *Pandakekoks (1990–1992) *Prinsipe Abante (1977–1980) *Sa 'Di Mo Pami (1972–1974) *U.F.O.: Urbano, Felissa & Others (1985–1989) Kid-oriented *Bulilit (Philippine TV show) (1989–1990) *Chikiting Patrol (1990–1992) *Uncle Bob's Lucky 7 Club (1976–1992) *Yan Ang Bata (1990–1992) *Yan Si Mommy (1991-1992) Drama Drama Anthologies *Chat Silayan Drama Studio (1981–1986) *Coney Reyes-Mumar Drama Studio (1977–1981) *GMA Presents: Alice (1990) *GMA Telesine Specials (1992) *Kahapon Lamang (1976–1986) *Katha (1975–1979) *Lovingly Yours, Helen (1980–1992, shortened to "Lovingly Yours" when Princess Punzalan took over as hosts after Helen Vela's death in 1992) *Regal Romance (1988–1990) *Spotlight (Produced by Viva Television, 1990–1992) *Tanghalan (1975) *True Confessions ng mga Bituin (1979–1985) Soap Operas *Amorsola (1985) *Anna Liza (1979–1985) *Andrea Amor (1986) *Evelio (1988) *Gintong Kristal (1987–1988) *Golpe de Gulo (1987–1989) *Kadenang Rosas (1988–1989) *Kaming Mga Ulila (1987) *Lira (Philippine TV series) (1992) *Mirasol del Cielo (1986–1987) *Nang Dahil Sa Pag-ibig (1981–1982) *Princess (Philippine TV series) (1986–1990) *Salot (1988) *Yagit (1983) Talk shows General *Ariel con Tina (1972-1974) *Late Night With June & Johnny (1985–1988) *Martin After Dark (1988–1992) *Ms. Ellaneous (1977–1981) *Not So Late Night With Edu (1985–1987) *Show & Tell (1992) *Stop, Look & Listen (1983-1986) *Straight from the Shoulder (1987–1992) *TJ sa GMA (1977–1981) *Teen Talk (1992) *Two for the Road (1979–1986) Showbiz-oriented *Daigdig ng mga Artista sa Telebisyon (1987–1988) *Eye to Eye (produced by LOCA-LOBO Productions, 1988–1992) *Eye to Eye Special (produced by LOCA-LOBO Productions, 1991–1992) *Geebees Sine TV Balita (1983–1987) *Good Morning Showbiz (1988–1991) *Movie Go Round (1977) *Movie Magazine (1985–1992) *See True (produced by LOCA-LOBO Productions, 1986–1988) Entertainment Educational *Agrisiyete (1991–1992) *Negosiyete: Mag-Aral sa GMA (1991–1992) *Yan Si Mommy (1991-1992) Travel Shows *Visions 1990 (1978) Fantasy/Horror shows *Gabi ng Lagim (1985) *Kumander Toothpick (1985) *Mga Alagad ni Kalantiao (1983–1985) *Regal Shockers (Produced by Regal Television, 1985–1991) Game shows *Alaska Mini-Programa (5-minute game show sponsored by Alaska Milk, 1976) *Ang Say Mo... Mahalaga! (1987–1988) *Date a Star (1988-1989) *Pabuenas sa Siete (1989–1990) *Stop, Look & Listen (1983–1986) *Suerte sa Siete (1976–1986) *Super Games (1992) *Who Know's That? (1980–1981) Talent shows *Pasikatan sa Siete (1983–1986) *Tanghalan ng Kampeon (1987–1992) Informative shows *Embassy Features (1983–1990) *Taste Buddies (1977-1986) *The Probe Team (1988–1992) *Yan Si Mommy (1991-1992) Youth-oriented shows *Guwapings Live! (1992) *Regal Romance (1988–1990) *Saturday Entertainment (1986–1992) *Teen Talk (1992) *That's Entertainment (1986–1992) Variety and musicals *A Little Night of Music (1989–1992) *Concert at the Park (1974–1991) *Discorama (1975–1986) *GMA Supershow (1984–1992) *Germside (1978–1980) *Germspesyal (1980–1984) *Guwapings Live! (1992) *Katuwaan Lang (later retitled "Katuwaan sa Siete", 1974–1976) *Katuwaan Sa Siyete (1974–1976) *Lunch Break (1974–1975) *Lunch Date (1986–1992) *Magandang Gabi (1972–1974) *Penthouse Seven (1975–1982) *R.S.V.P. (1991–1992) *Saturday Entertainment (1986–1992) *The Bob Stewart Show (1983–1986) *The Maestro and Uncle Bob (1978–1986, also retitled "Uncle Bob and Friends" and "The Bob Stewart Show") *The Penthouse Live! (1982–1987) *The Penthouse Party (1990–1991) *Shades (1987–1988) *Show & Tell (1992) *Silver Germs (1992) *Student Canteen (1975–1986) *That's Entertainment (Philippine TV show) (1986–1992) *Uncle Bob and Friends (1978–1983) *Vilma! (1986–1992) Movie blocks *FPJ sa GMA (1987–1992) *GMA Gems (1986–1992) *Sining Siete (1985–1989) *Sine Siete (1976–1985) Others *Katha-katha (1975) *Visions 1990 (1978) Movie Trailers shows *Movies to Watch (1987–1992) Music Line Up *Music Video Features (1992) Religious shows * Christ is the Answer (1983-1987) * Gideon 300 (1988–1992) * Guidelines With Dr. Harold J. Sala (1980–1992) * Heartbeat (1980-1987) * In Touch with Charles Stanley (1992) * Jesus The Healer (1989–1992) * Midnight Prayer Helps (1988–1992) * The 700 Club (1974–1992) * The Pulpit of Christ (1988–1992) * The Rev. Ernest Angley Hour (1985–1992) * The World Tomorrow (1974–1992) * Tinig sa Itaas (1988-1992) * Word of Hope (1989–1992) Category:Browse